


forever? forever.

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, cw cursing, cw guns, i might rewrite this someday, idk - Freeform, remus and janus are so chaotic i LOVE THEM, this is really short cause my motivation went dead, we'll find out eventually, yall this is such a cool concept i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: "Forever?"Remus didn't even have to think about it."Forever."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 1





	forever? forever.

A quiet, calm night.

Perfect for going stargazing, or just relaxing in the comfort of your home.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Remus cackled as Janus sped down the road, about five cop cars chasing behind them. They'd robbed yet another bank and were being chased again- not like they'd be caught. They were never caught. They always managed to get away somehow.

Remus looked over at Janus with nothing but love and chaos in his eyes, and Janus looked over him for a moment before turning back to the road. He took one hand off the wheel to stick it out the open window and flip the cops off while Remus stuck his head out the window of the passenger, screaming profanities at the cops.

The two were laughing hysterically as they sped around town. Remus reached into the back and grabbed a pile of money before throwing it out the window, enjoying the way it flew back into the darkness of the night, illuminated by the cop cars' lights. 

Janus huffed softly as he realized that they were nearing the edge of a hill and looked towards Remus, who'd also noticed the dead end. He reached over and grabbed Remus' hand, looking directly into his eyes for a moment.

"Forever?"

Remus didn't even have to think about it.

"Forever."

Janus nodded and stopped at the dead end long enough for the cops to think that they were cornered, letting them scramble out of their cars before pressing down on the pedal, driving off the edge of the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> they're not dead btw, i just lost motivation so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
